Five Stages
by Carrie O'Neal
Summary: Es ist der Morgen nach der Beerdigung von ihres Bruders, als Teresa die fünf Stufen der Trauer durchlebt.


**Author's Note: **Ich habe diese Geschichte für einen FF-Wettbewerb in einem deutschen Forum geschrieben. Sollte ich mal Zeit und Lust haben sie zu übersetzen, werde ich sie nochmal auf Englisch posten.  
><strong>Wettbewerbs-Vorgaben:<strong> die Worte "Kino", "Beerdigung" und "Abfalleimer" müssen in der Geschichte vorkommen. Die Serie ist frei wählbar.  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> mir gehört nichts 

**Five Stages**

[Verleugnung]

War es wirklich passiert? Sie sah den Friedhof vor ihrem inneren Auge, doch war es eine Erinnerung an einen Alptraum oder an eine schreckliche Realität? Die fast leere Flasche Jack Daniels erklärte die Ungewissheit, aber was erklärte den Schmerz? Sie erinnerte sich an die eisigen Wassertropfen auf ihrer Haut, an die raue Stimme des Priesters... es konnte nicht sein! „Der Alkohol vernebelt die Sinne" redete sie sich ein, „es war alles nur ein böser Traum."

Ein Blitz erhellte die Nacht und sie schloß die Augen, um der Welt, die für eine Sekunde zu erkennen ist, zu entfliehen. „Wenn ich die Augen öffne, wache ich in meinem Bett auf" dachte sie sich, hoffte sie, wünschte sie, dann war alles nicht Wirklichkeit. Doch es warteten Bilder auf sie, hinter geschlossenen Augen... war _das_ echt? Nackte Haut und fallende Vasen, zersplitternde Bilderrahmen und etwas, das den Schmerz verdrängte... für kurze Zeit.

Verwirrt nahm sie einen weiteren, beruhigenden Schluck des Alkohols, unentschlossen, welche Bilder sie zuerst verdrängen sollte. Es konnte nicht sein. Es durfte nicht sein!

[Wut]

Der Blick aus dem Fenster war verschwommen und unscharf und sie wusste nicht, ob es am strömenden Regen lag, der schon seit Stunden vom Himmel fiel, oder an ihren Tränen, die gerade wieder begonnen hatten in kleinen Strömen ihre Wange hinunter zu rinnen. Ein weiterer Blitz erhellte die Umgebung und zeigte die traurige Landschaft unter ihrem Fenster. Der darauffolgende Donner erinnerte sie an die Zeremonie, die sie erst vor kurzem verlassen hatte. Die meisten der in schwarz gehüllten Gestalten kannte sie nicht einmal, ein paar der Anwesenden kannte sie nur aus einer Vergangenheit, die sie gern vergessen würde. Obwohl viele der jungen Trauernden durch lautes, fortwährendes Weinen offen gezeigt hatten, wie sehr der Verlust sie schmerzte, war Teresa davon überzeugt gewesen, dass keiner so viel Schmerz empfand wie sie. Erst der Tod der geliebten Mutter, dann das Ableben des versoffenen Vaters. Es war als ob die Wut jedes Todes aufgestaut worden war und nun, bei der Beerdigung ihres jüngsten Bruders, hundertfach aufloderte. Es war einfach nicht fair, sie hatten das nicht verdient! Und auch sie selbst hatte es nicht verdient, sie hätte mit 14 Jahren auf Parties gehen und ihren ersten Freund haben sollen. Stattdessen hatte sie ihre Brüder groß gezogen, hatte sie vor dem zornigen Alkoholikervater beschützt.

Und nun wieder. Wieder ein Tod, wieder ein Familienmitglied weniger. Warum passierte es immer ihr? Warum musste sie so viel Schmerz ertragen, warum musste sie mit so viel Verlust leben?

Der Alkohol brachte ihre Erinnerungen an die Oberfläche. Sie war schwach gewesen, mit ihren Nerven und Tränen am Ende. Er war da gewesen, hatte ihre Hand gehalten, hatte sie wortlos nach Hause gebracht. Sie hatte es gemocht nicht nachdenken zu müssen, für einen Moment nicht leben zu müssen. Sie wusste, dass er sich um sie kümmern würde und sie hatte sich bereitwillig von ihm auffangen lassen. Sie hatte Ablenkung wollen, hatte ihn gebeten, angefleht ihr den Schmerz zu nehmen. Wieso hatte sie ihn nicht einfach weggeschickt? Das hätte nicht passieren dürfen! Wut übermannte sie, Wut auf sich selbst, weil sie ihn darum gebeten hatte. Wut auf ihn, weil er ihr nachgegeben hatte. Sie hatte sich das gemeinsame erste Mal anders vorgestellt, sie hätte das nicht zulassen dürfen, nicht so! Wie konnte er nur... Wie konnte sie nur?

[Verhandeln]

Der Alkohol brannte seinen Weg ihre Kehle hinunter und sie erinnerte sich zurück an das erste Mal, als sie einen getrunken hatte. Es war kurz nach dem Tod ihrer Mutter gewesen, ihr Vater war mal wieder ohnmächtig in seinem Ledersessel gelegen. Zu seinen Füßen war die fast leere Scotchflasche gelegen und Teresa hatte einen großen Schluck genommen. Wenn ihr Vater damit die bösen Erinnerungen verdrängte, wieso sollte sie das nicht auch dürfen? Doch es hatte nichts genützt. Ihr war schlecht geworden und hatte erst Jahre später den Weg zurück zum Alkohol gefunden. So schrecklich sie diese Zeit gefunden hatte, so wünschte sie sich nun trotzdem wieder dahin zurück. Zumindest hatte sie damals erst ein Familienmitglied verloren. Sie hatte ihre Brüder gehabt, sie hatten sie bei Verstand gehalten. Wie sehr wünschte sie sie könnte ihren Bruder zurück haben, sein strahlendes Lachen nur noch ein einziges Mal sehen können. Alles würde sie geben, um ihn nur noch einmal in ihre Arme schließen zu dürfen, ihm sagen zu können, dass sie ihn liebte.

Ein besonders lautes Donnern ertönte und der nackte Mann in ihrem Bett gab ein leises Murmeln von sich. Erleichtert gab Teresa ein Seufzen von sich, als er sich auf die andere Seite drehte und weiterschlief. Sie konnte ihm noch nicht entgegen treten. Ja, sie mochte ihn.. liebte ihn vielleicht sogar. Aber sie war quasi sein Boss und außerdem hatte sie sich den ersten Sex mit Patrick Jane immer anders vorgestellt. Sie konnte sich ja noch nicht mal mehr an alles erinnern – verfluchter Alkohol! Sie wünschte, sie könnte ein zweites erstes Mal haben... oder zumindest, dass er sich auch nicht mehr erinnern konnte. Sie würde ihm erzählen, dass sie auf der Couch geschlafen hatte, dass nichts zwischen ihnen passiert war. Schweigend schickte sie ein Stoßgebet gen Himmel: „Bitte lass mich nicht auch diese Beziehung zerstört haben!"

[Depression]

Wieder blitzte es, das Gewitter schien näher zu kommen. Das Unwetter erleuchtete ein altes Familienfoto, damals war die Welt noch in Ordnung gewesen. Die Familie war noch vollständig gewesen, ihre größten Sorgen waren Jungs und die nächste Mathearbeit gewesen. Ein lauter Schluchzer entfuhr Teresa, als ihr mit einem Mal klar wurde, dass Nathan wirklich tot war. Sie würde ihn nie wieder sehen können, würde kein Thanksgiving, kein Weihnachten und keinen 4. Juli mehr mit ihm verbringen können. Er würde sie nie wieder anrufen und sie fragen, ob er für ein paar Tage bei ihr unterkommen könnte und sie würde ihn nie wieder über eine weitere verflossene Liebe hinwegtrösten können. Plötzlich erschien die Zeit, die sie mit ihm verbracht hatte so furchtbar kurz und ihr wurde klar, dass sie diese verlorene Zeit nie würde nachholen können. Laute Schluchzer entfuhren ihr und ihre Hände begannen so sehr zu zittern, dass die fast leere Jack Daniels-Flasche zu Boden fiel. Von einer Sekunde auf die andere schien sich der Schmerz verhundertfacht zu haben und mit ihren Händen an ihre Brust gepresst, sank Teresa weinend zu Boden. Die Welt um sie herum verdunkelte sich zunehmend, als sie begann den Schmerz zuzulassen... wieso sollte sie sich auch dagegen wehren? Es machte keinen Sinn sich dagegen zu aufzulehnen, der Schmerz war allgegenwärtig.

Sie spürte eine Hand auf ihrer nackten Schulter. Das Leintuch, in das sie sich nach dem Sex gehüllt hatte, rutschte ihr aus den Fingern und sammelte sich in ihrem Schoß. Seine Hand war warm und sie erwartete seine einfühlsamen, beruhigenden Worte. Doch sie kamen nicht. Stattdessen ließ er sich einfach neben ihr nieder, hüllte sie beide in die Wolldecke, die normalerweise auf ihrer Couchlehne lag, und hielt sie. Er hielt sie einfach und streichelte mit seinen Fingern zart ihre Schulter auf und ab. Sie war ihm dankbar, dass er sie nicht aufmunterte, dass er kein Wort sagte. Sie lehnte ihren Kopf an seine Schulter und weinte bis sie keine Tränen mehr hatte.

[Akzeptanz]

Als sie ihre Augen öffnete, schienen bereits die ersten Sonnenstrahlen durchs Fenster. Patrick saß immer noch neben ihr, streichelte immer noch ihre Schulter, war immer noch für sie da. Der Alkohol war verschwunden und Teresa nahm an, dass er einen neuen Platz im Abfalleimer gefunden hatte, während sie geschlafen hatte. Aus der Küche roch es nach frischem Kaffee und neben ihr am Boden stand eine Tasse gefüllt mit dem koffeinhaltigen Gold. Daneben fand sie einen Teller mit einem Croissant. Obwohl sie keinen Hunger empfand, war sie extrem froh über den Kaffee, den sie sofort an sich nahm. Der erste Schluck wirkte von innen heraus wärmend auf ihren Körper und die Wärme schien sich auszubreiten. Die Angst, die Wut, der unsagbare Schmerz vom Vorabend waren immer noch da, aber abgeschwächt. Der Blick aufs Familienfoto schmerzte immer noch, aber Teresa empfand kein Verlangen mehr sich tagelang in ihrem Apartment einzusperren und niemanden an sich heran zu lassen. Vielleicht war es die Tatsache, dass der Sturm, der seit mehreren Tagen über der Stadt gehangen hatte, endlich von der Sonne abgelöst wurde. Oder vielleicht war es der erneute Blick auf das Familienfoto, das ihr zeigte, dass sie noch zwei Brüder hatte, die sie brauchten, dass sie noch nicht überflüssig war auf dieser Welt. Oder vielleicht war es Patrick, der ihre schlimmste Seite gesehen hatte und trotzdem immer noch neben ihr saß.

„Danke, dass du bei mir geblieben bist." Es waren die ersten Worte, die sie seit der Zeremonie laut aussprach. Er antwortete mit einer liebevollen Wärme in der Stimme und Teresa wusste, dass er sich insgeheim wünschte, dass er damals, als seine Familie ermordet worden war, jemanden gehabt hätte, der für ihn dagewesen wäre: „Immer!"

Ihr Blick fiel auf das immer noch ungemachte Bett und ihre Mundwinkel hoben sich zu einem kleinen Lächeln. „Wir hatten noch nicht einmal ein erstes Date."

Ein leises Lachen ertönte und für eine Weile war es still im Apartment, als beide Anwesenden den Blick aufs Schlafzimmer richteten und stumm an die vorige Nacht dachten. Sie vermutete, dass er sich an mehr erinnerte als sie, denn nach einiger Zeit räusperte er sich unangenehm und wandte den Blick vom Doppelbett ab. „Wie wäre es dann mit Kino und Abendessen nächsten Freitag?"

_Ende_


End file.
